Carrie's Brother
by Meowth22
Summary: Josiah White was the only boy in a zealously religious family (and one of the few lights of his older sister's life). But that all came to a halt when the event known as the Black Prom happened. AU where Carrie has an adoptive younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chamberlain, Maine – May 26** **th** **, 1979**

The town was in ruins. The blazes had destroyed the majority of its buildings. The body count was over two hundred-and was steadily rising.

This massacre was traced back to Ewen High School's senior prom. The Prom Queen was treated to a prank, which pushed her over the edge. And she lashed out in revenge-not just on her classmates-but on the entire town as well. But-the authorities wondered- how could she have done all this? It was like magic!

The denizens of the town had the image of the perpetrator seared into their minds. Of a blonde teenage girl, with a sadistic smile, in a dress, covered in blood.

The trail of blood led the sheriff's department deputies to the roadhouse, where they found five people. Two males, three females. Three living, two dead. The youngest: a four-year-old boy.

Among the living were two nineteen-year-old girls-both top of Ewen High's social clique. The first was Sue Snell, who was standing in shock-with blood along her thighs. Despite her shock, she was able to be responsive to the deputies' inquiries.

'Are you alright, miss?'

'Is an ambulance coming?' Sue asked, to which the deputies responded in the affirmative.

The other was Christine Hargensen, daughter to a prominent lawyer in town. Christine-or 'Chris' as her peers referred to her as, was a queen bee of the school's hierarchy. And she had a record-having gone through juvenile hall for injuring a fellow student during a prank-and she had a long history of harassing her fellow students (though her Daddy was always there to bail her out).

Chris was laying on the ground, seeming unconscious-and unresponsive to any attempt by the deputies to rouse her. She seemed to be in a comatose state.

Though breathing, Chris seemed to be in a comatose state.

The dead male was a local hoodlum named Billy Nolan, whom the authorities knew all to well for his multiple troublemaking. The fellas at the station had taken to betting on how long it would take him to wind up behind bars for serious jail time. Nolan's corpse was slashed all over-the deputies quickly identifying a switchblade as the murder weapon.

Pointing to the dead girl covered in blood, Sue spoke in hushed tones, 'That's her-that's Carrie.'

Noticing that the last survivor, the boy was staring down at Carrie's corpse with tears in his eyes, Sue tried to move towards him only for her legs to give way-only the deputy nearest to her preventing her from hitting the pavement.

Sue, with a somber tone, gestured to the boy, 'That's her brother.'

The deputies looked at each other in shock and sorrow. No kid should have to look at stuff like this, especially with their own kin.

One stepped forward to approach the boy, 'I'm sorry, son,' before placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy flinched at the touch, then looked up at the man.

The deputy moved to steer him away from the sight while the body was sealed up in plastic.

'What's your name, son?'

'…Josiah White, sir.'

…

All three of them were taken to the hospital to recover.

Chris, still unconscious, was placed in a room. Her father was called to notify him on where she was and what her condition was.

 _Fifteen-year-old Chris had just got back home from the hospital after giving birth. To a healthy baby boy, she was assured. The result of a one-night stand Chris had at a wild party-some fratboy she barely knew._

 _She had only seen her baby once. And that was it. Her father had arranged for him to be taken to an orphanage, where he was to be adopted into a family that was better suited than her to caring for his needs._

 _Chris accepted this as the best option for everyone. After all, she knew she wasn't ready to be a mother. She just hoped her baby would find a nice home._

 _Now, she had to steel herself for her return to school. Reclaiming her place at the top of the social food chain._

 _She heard a knock on the door, 'Come in.'_

 _John Hargensen entered his daughter's room with concern evident on his face, 'Just wanted to make sure you were doin' alright, honey.'_

 _Hiding her pain, Chris replied, 'I am, Daddy.'_

 _Placing a hand on her shoulder as comfort, John assured her, 'It'll all work out, Christine. The baby'll be fine.'_

…

Sue, now dressed in a clean hospital gown, waited for a doctor to check up on her. After a pregnancy scare, she had her period after…whatever it was she had with Carrie.

Memories that weren't hers were flashing through Sue's mind.

' _Carrietta, get down here!'_

 _Twelve-year-old Carrie ran down the stairs in excitement, 'Yes, Momma.'_

 _Margaret White was carrying a bundle in her arms. She knelt down to let Carrie get a look at the baby, 'Meet your brother, Josiah Nathaniel White.'_

 _Carrie gave a huge smile, 'He's beautiful, Momma.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sue was sitting in the cafeteria, having lunch with her friends. On her left was Helen Shyres, her best friend. On her right was Chris Hargensen, just back at school after a long absence. And sitting next to Chris was Tina Blake, her confidant._

 _Everyone was enjoying their lunch until Chris let out a loud giggle. Turning to see what she was pointing at, they saw that someone had tripped Carrie White. The pudding pop was on the floor, her face in the food on her tray, some of it in her hair._

 _Carrie rushed to her feet and sped out of the cafeteria, with her head down and letting out audible sobs. All the while the students laughed at her._

…

Looking back on it, Sue could only see it as only one small shove among countless that would eventually push Carrie over the edge.

She was filled with shame, especially now that she could see Carrie's perspective. What happened afterwards, what happened when she was home.

…

 _After cleaning up and walking all the way to her house (trying her best to ignore the smirks and sneers of her passing classmates), Carrie had just gotten home. Momma was usually working at this time of day. That meant it was only her and the-_

' _Waaaah!'_

 _Carrie rushed to the baby's room, where the infant was sitting in his crib, crying._

' _What's wrong, Joey?' Carrie approached, trying to put on a soothing voice, 'It's okay. I'm he…oh.'_

 _Noticing the stench, Carrie got to work changing her brother's diaper. After disposing of the dirty diaper and washing her hands, she returned to the little tyke's room._

' _Are you okay now?,' Carrie looked down at the baby with a grin before reaching down to tickle him under the chin with her finger. The baby let out a giggle and began smiling the cutest smile Carrie had ever seen. One that she couldn't help but find contagious._

 _'Awwww...', Carrie gushed over how adorable he was before cradling him in her arms. She carefully shook him back and forth, humming a lullaby until he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep._

 _Carrie slowly placed Josiah back into his crib, then put his blanket over him._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chris was having a sleepover with Tina, Sue, and the rest of the girls when she felt it would be a funny joke to prank call Carrie White._

 _She dialed the number, giggling while waiting for the call to pick up, but was surprised to hear a young boy's voice answer on the other end, 'Hello?'_

 _Chris was taken by surprise. She had never heard that the White girl had a brother, 'Um…is this the White residence?'_

 _'Yes, it is. Who is calling?'_

 _'I would like to speak to Carrie-', Chris was cut off by a screech of 'JOSIAH!'_

 _The yell was then followed with, 'Who said you could use the phone? What did I tell you!'_

 _The boy sobbed, 'Sorry, Momma,' as he handed her the phone._

 _Margaret brought the phone up to her ear, 'Yes?'_

 _Startled, Chris finally found words to speak, 'Is Carrie White there?'_

 _'I know who you are. One of those harlots at the high school. Never call this house again, do you hear? Never!'_

 _And with that Margaret hung up, leaving an unnerved Chris to return to her room. The nerve of that crazy old bitch! No wonder Carrie was so weird if that was her mother._

 _Though, hearing that little boy's sob did trouble Chris for a bit. Something about the fear in his voice did awaken something within her. Though she did not understand why or how._

 _…_

 _Josiah was stuck in the prayer closet for over an hour now. Kneeling in prayer to the saint as Momma told him to._

 _It was what was needed, she'd say. A God-fearing child needed to be disciplined. Needed to atone for mistakes and learn lessons._

 _Even while deep in prayer, Josiah could hear the debate taking place right outside the closet._

 _'He's been in there long enough, Momma. Hasn't he?'_

 _'He will stay there as long as he must to learn his lesson!'_

 _'But, Momma-'_

 _'Carrietta, one more word and you shall join him in the closet!'_

 _With that, the argument turned silent and Josiah returned to his prayers._

 _…_

Josiah was sitting up in his hospital bed when a middle-aged, bespectacled man entered the room.

'Josiah White?' the man asked.

'Yes, sir,' was the boy's answer.

'I'm Dr. Surkin. A psychiatrist, here to ask you about…the events leading up to this…' the doctor paused, 'Will that be alright?'

Josiah nodded, so the man sat down.

'Now let's begin. When did you first know that your sister had her…shall we say, special abilities?'

'A few weeks ago.'

'Do you mind elaborating?'

And so Josiah began telling his side of the story…


	4. Chapter 4

_Josiah was standing outside his pre-school. Class had just finished, and now he had to wait._

 _'Joey.'_

 _Josiah turned to see that Carrie was standing a few feet away._

 _'Hi, Carrie,' he began to approach, but paused when he saw that his big sister's face was red-probably with tears._

 _Carrie reached forward and grabbed his hand. Not in the mood for conversation, she wasted no time leading him along the sidewalk in the direction of their home._

 _The two were nearing their house when Tommy Erbter, a boy only one year older than Josiah, came up from behind them, riding his bicycle, yelling, 'Creepy Carrie! Creepy Carrie!'_

 _Erbter let out a chuckle as he sped away from the startled siblings. But in just a second, 'Aaaah!', the boy was screaming as he suddenly flew off the bicycle seat, landing on the ground in a crumpled position._

 _Josiah stared at the spooked boy in surprise until Carrie tugged at his hand, 'C'mon, Joey,' so they continued on their way._

 _The two entered the house, where Margaret, carrying her favorite Bible, was waiting. Carrie paled as she saw her mother's glare._

 _She began to speak, 'Momma…', only to be cut off by her mother's curt, 'Upstairs, Josiah.'_

 _When Josiah hesitated, Margaret bellowed, 'Now!'_

 _The boy ran up the stairs, 'Yes, Momma…'_

 _However, from his room, Josiah could still hear what his mother and sister were talking about-whether he liked it or not._

 _'So…you're a woman now,' he heard Margaret spat out._

 _'Why didn't you tell me?,' Carrie cried, 'Oh, Momma, I was so scared, I thought I was dying!'_

 _Josiah was shocked. Carrie thought she was dying? Why?_

 _'And the girls all made fun and threw things and…'_

 _'Come to your closet, woman!'_

 _Josiah cringed and prayed to the Lord for whatever this was to end soon as he heard Carrie's panicked cries, 'Momma, let me out! Please!'_

 _…_

 _A few hours later, Carrie had been let out and allowed to go to her room. With things quieting down, Josiah was about to take a nap when he heard his mother's voice, 'Josiah? Open this door.'_

 _At the command, Josiah sprung out of bed and rushed to the door, then turned the door knob, revealing Margaret-now with a more relaxed facial expression-standing in the hall._

 _'C'mere,' Margaret knelt down and scooped Josiah into her arms. She lifted him up, then gently brought him to his bed._

 _'About what happened…your sister is a woman now,' Margaret spoke, 'And you know that women are at the most risk of falling to temptation and sin, right?'_

 _Josiah answered, 'Yes, Momma.'_

 _Margaret smiled, 'Good, now, I have to do what I can to save Carrietta.'_

 _'You know my practice: love the sinner, hate the sin,' Margaret laid a hand on her son's shoulder, 'Well, I love you two more than any else in the world, but that also means I must hate your sins more than any other.'_

 _Margaret paused, 'Understand?', to which Josiah spoke, 'Yes, Momma.'_

 _'I love you, Josiah,' Margaret kissed him on the forehead, then stood up to leave the room._

 _'I love you too, Momma.'_

…

John Hargensen was at the bedside of his daughter, still unconscious.

What a nightmare, he shuddered. All those people dead, at the hands of that monster… And his little girl…

'Mr. Hargensen?'

John turned to see that Sheriff Doyle had entered the room.

'What do you want, Otis?'

'Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you about your daughter…'

'What do you mean?'

'Sir, information has been surfacing about your daughter's … involvement in the incident.'

'The hell are you talking about?!'


	5. Chapter 5

_Tina Blake was driving around town, with her fuming best friend seated in the passenger seat._

 _She turned next to her, 'You sure about this, Chris?'_

 _Still sore after her argument with the gym teacher, Chris pouted, 'I told you: I'm. Not. Coming.'_

 _Tina still objected, 'You're really going to miss out on the prom?'_

' _Whatever,' Chris huffed, 'Since when did anyone give a crap about that freak anyway?'_

' _Oh hey, speak of the devil…' Tina whispered._

 _Chris looked and saw Carrie walking down the sidewalk, holding the hand of a young boy, 'Who's the kid she's walking with?'_

 _The girls were far enough for Carrie to not spot them._

' _That's her brother,' Tina answered._

 _From what Chris could tell, the boy bore no family resemblance to Carrie. In fact, he looked a lot like some of her dad's old baby pictures…_

' _He's in my brother's class. An odd one, a bible thumper in training-just like his sis,' Tina began to sneer, but paused when she saw that Chris was lost in thought._

…

'Mr. Hargensen, several people have come forward saying that your daughter caused the prank that set the White girl off.'

'Who?', John Hargensen demanded, to which Sheriff Doyle began listing names, 'For starters, Norma Watson, Tina Blake, Jackie Talbot…'

John interrupted flippantly, 'Look, Doyle, how 'bout we wait till Christine wakes up and she's able to defend herself?'

The sheriff glared at the arrogant lawyer, 'Fine, sir, but when she does, she'll have to answer a lot of questions.'

…

 _Chris and Tina were sitting in the Blake residence, hanging out when Chris asked, 'You ask around?'_

 _Tina nodded, 'Yeah, from what I gathered, the Whites adopted the kid four years ago, when he was just a baby,'_

 _Chris' eyes lit up in surprise, a look of cold realization starting to show, 'Four years ago?'_

' _Yeah,' Tina grew concerned when she saw that her friend was growing pale, 'Hey, Chris, you alright?'_

' _Uh huh,' was all Chris could respond with._

' _What does this matter to you anyway, Chris?', Tina asked, 'Why does this kid matter to you?'_

 _After a moment, Chris' paleness was replaced with simmering rage…_


	6. Chapter 6

Josiah was sitting on the hospital bed after his session with the psychiatrist finished. Out of the creak in the door, he noticed Sheriff Doyle walking down the hall.

He cried out, 'Sheriff?'

Doyle turned and stared at the boy, growing pale, 'Yes, son?'

Josiah sat up, 'Can I ask you a question?'

After a pause, Doyle entered the room, 'Of course.'

'Where's my momma?'

When the sheriff didn't respond, the increasingly nervous Josiah continued, 'Where is she?'

Doyle stepped solemnly towards the bed, sat down, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, 'I'm sorry, son. She was…she isn't with us anymore.'

Tears began streaming down Josiah's face, and he began emitting loud sobs.

Otis thought up the best comfort for a boy of faith, 'She's with the Lord now, with your sister in Heaven.'

…

 _Chris stormed into her father's study, 'You gave the baby to the fucking Whites?!'_

' _Watch your language with me, young lady,' John glared, 'And what are you talking about?'_

' _My baby ended up with the Whites!', Chris screamed._

 _John was puzzled, 'What?'_

' _I saw Carrie walking with a boy. Checked around, he's the right age.'_

 _John looked solemn, 'Christine, you know that, after the baby was given to the orphanage, that was the end of our say in the matter,' then paused, 'I thought you accepted that as what was best.'_

 _Chris spat in contempt, 'I wouldn't-if I knew he would be taken in by that loony and her freak daughter!'_

' _Oh really?', John scowled, 'And what would you do instead, may I ask? Raise your bastard yourself?'_

 _He noted his daughter's lack of response, 'That's what I thought,' then lectured, 'Now Christine, as I told you before, the matter is closed.'_

' _Now, I'm off to work,' John picked up his briefcase and began to make his way towards the door, 'Dinner's in the oven.'_

…

'Sue!'

Sue was given a hug by her mother, 'Oh, Mom…'

She cried into her mother's chest, 'The doctors told me I had a miscarriage,'

'A what?'

Out of the corner of her eye, Sue saw her father and younger sister, Ellen, standing in the doorway.

'You were-', Mr. Snell's upset look dissipated quickly into a more sympathetic one, 'Oh, honey…'

Sue beckoned her sister with a glare, 'Ellen, come here.'

A glum Ellen stepped forward.

Sue asked, 'How did Josiah get out of the house?'

Ellen gave a surprised, 'Huh?', to which Sue yelled, 'You were supposed to be watching him!'

'It wasn't my fault! I took my eye off him for one second, and by then, they grabbed him!', Ellen pleaded, 'There was nothing I could do.'

The Snell parents moved fast to mediate, 'Girls, girls, settle down.'

…

 _Momma was resting in bed after a long day of work when Josiah heard the door knock. He stepped forward to open it, coming face to face with a blonde, muscular teenage boy._

 _The boy smiled at him, 'Hey there,' before asking, 'Does Carrie White live here?'_

 _Carrie approached behind her brother, 'Who's at the door, Joey-,' but paused with shock when she saw the boy._

' _Hey, Carrie?', the boy greeted._

' _What are you doing here?'_

' _Can we talk?', the boy asked, to which Carrie shook her head, 'Why not?'_

 _Momma called from upstairs, 'Carrie?'_

 _Carrie turned towards Josiah, ordering 'Joey, go check on Momma.'_

 _Josiah obeyed, yet there was something about the situation that left him ill at ease._

 _As he went up the stairs he could still hear the conversation:_

' _Um, about the prom again…'_

' _I told you-'_

' _I know but is there nothing that I can't say to change you mind,' the boy laughed, 'Girls do it all the time.'_

 _It troubled Josiah. He assumed the boy was here to tempt his sister into corruption._

 _Margaret saw her son enter her room, 'Josiah, where's your sister?'_

 _Trying his best not to betray his fear, Josiah answered, 'Downstairs, Momma.'_

' _Well, tell her to get up here,' Margaret ordered._

' _Yes, Momma,' Josiah nodded and went back downstairs, where Carrie was still talking to the boy._

' _Will you please go?,' Carrie asked pleadingly, her eyes darting back and forth to make sure it was only Josiah, not their Momma, coming down the steps._

' _Not till you say yes,' the boy was insistent._

' _What is wrong with you?'_

' _I don't know,' the boy paused, 'Maybe, it's because you liked my poem.'_

 _Josiah interrupted, 'Carrie? Momma wants you.'_

 _At this, Carrie sighed, 'Ok, ok, I'll go.'_

' _Good, I'll pick you up at eight o'clo-', the boy was interrupted when Carrie closed the door._

' _Joey?', Carrie knelt down to her brother, 'Please, please don't tell Momma about this?'_

' _Tell her what?', Josiah asked, confused._

 _Carrie paused to look upon the innocent ignorance her brother had to the situation before she heard her mother bellow, 'Carrie?', then raced upstairs._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chris was standing on the sidewalk, observing as the boy exited the pre-school and stood there, by his lonesome. She couldn't believe that her own flesh and blood was standing a few feet away._

 _All this time, he was here. In Chamberlain. Under the care of the Whites of all people._

 _Taking a chance, Chris walked in his direction, 'Excuse me, are you Josiah?'_

 _The boy looked up, surprised._

' _Josiah White?'_

 _Wary of this stranger, Josiah asked, 'Who're you?'_

 _Chris giggled before lying, 'Oh, I'm a friend of your sister's at school…'_

' _Really?' From the tone of his voice, Josiah was obviously not falling for the deception, but Chris continued, 'Yep. The name's Chris and I just wanted to meet you.'_

 _Before more could be said, a yell of 'What are you doing?!' went up behind them._

 _Looking in the voice's direction, Josiah was concerned to see his big sister standing there, bearing an uncharacteristic glare, 'Carrie?'_

' _I was just-', Chris' attempt at an explanation was interrupted._

' _Get. Away. From him. Now.'_

 _After a moment of being taken aback at the growl in the usually timid girl's voice, Chris stepped up to her, hissing 'Listen, you freak-'._

' _No, you listen, harlot…,' Carrie cut her off by grabbing her by the shoulders, then shoved her down into the mud._

 _As Chris despaired over her ruined outfit, Carrie snarled, 'Don't you ever come near my brother again.'_

 _She leaned in close, 'Do you hear me?', before seizing Josiah by the hand and leading him away._

' _You fat, little bitch,' the furious Chris whispered as she watched the two of them walk away, 'Just wait and see what I've got planned for you…'_

…

Dennis Loane, chief of the Chamberlain Fire Department was sitting in shock, among the ashes of his beloved town.

In just one night, he had lost most of his men. In just one night, most of Chamberlain had burnt to the ground.

Loane had never seen such a large inferno in all his years of service. The initial investigations reported that it had been sparked by an explosion at the gas station.

But-that did not account for how almost every single fire hydrant had been debolted from the ground. And many other bizarre happenings that were being reported.

The town was still digging among the ruins of buildings, digging up what corpses of the citizenry they could recovery.

One building, in particular, stood out to Loane: it was an apartment, where a woman living on the top floor was trapped in. Five firefighters went in to save her. None came out.

Out of Loane's eyes, there was a shell-shocked stare. One of the men hesitatingly approached and knudged him on the shoulder, 'Chief, the sheriff needs a word.'

...

 _Stunned by his sister's sudden display of aggression, Josiah asked, 'Carrie, who was that?'_

' _A bad girl, Joey,' Carrie answered solemnly, 'A very bad girl.'_

 _Inside she was still fuming at the sight of one of her worst bullies speaking to her brother. She was used to all the torments at school, but her brother?_

 _No. Her baby brother was off limits. A crossing of the line._

 _Carrie knelt down to look Josiah in the eye, 'If she tries to talk to you again, let me know,' before pausing 'You understand?'_

 _Josiah nodded. At this, Carrie smiled and pulled him in for a hug._


	8. Chapter 8

_The White family was eating dinner, in silence as usual. They were having apple pie._

' _Momma…,' it was Carrie who first spoke, 'I've been invited to prom.'_

 _Josiah steeled himself for the coming rebuke._

 _Margaret's eyes lit up in alarm, 'The prom?'_

' _Please let me go, Momma' Carrie pleaded, 'His name is Tommy Ross,' 'He's a very nice boy.'_

 _But Margaret was as stern as she'd ever been, 'No.'_

' _But I said yes, Momma!'_

 _At this, Margaret narrowed her eyes, 'Go to your closet.'_

' _No, Momma…'_

 _The matriarch was unused to such defiance, 'What did you say?'_

' _He's a nice boy, Momma.'_

' _Boy…' Margaret sarcastically giggled, 'Yes, the boys…', as she stood up and got up close to Carrie's face, 'You're not going.'_

' _I already said I would.'_

' _Tell him you're not going or we'll move from here,' Margaret's face was growing so red she looked like she might explode, 'You will never see him again, do you understand me, girl?'_

' _Momma, please…'_

 _Margaret slapped Carrie across the face, a queasy Josiah turning his eyes away from them. She was about to do it a second time when her hand suddenly freeze-as if held down by some invisible force._

' _I'm going, Momma,' Carrie said with sudden confidence, 'And things are gonna change around here.'_

' _What in-,' Margaret's shock quickly turned to fury, 'Witchcraft!'_

 _She pointed at her daughter accusatorily, 'You draw power from the Devil.'_

' _This has nothing to do with the Devil, Momma,' Carrie tearfully shook her head, 'It's me. If I concentrate hard enough, I can move things. Other people can do it, I read about it.'_

 _Josiah wondered what his sister was talking about, but knew from the expression on their mother's face, it was nothing good._

' _Foolish girl!,' Margaret spat, 'You are under Satan's thrall! Just as he ended your father and carried him off!'_

' _He ran away, Momma,' Carrie retorted, 'He ran away with a woman.'_

 _Ran away? A woman? Josiah was puzzled. From what he knew of Ralph White (as in what Margaret had told him), he thought the patriarch to be a devout man of faith, integrity, and devotion._

' _That is not true!', Margaret yelled, 'How dare you repeat the lies of the harpies infesting this godless town!'_

 _Carrie only responded, 'Everyone knows it, Momma.'_

' _Carrietta…listen to me: renounce this ungodly power now, never use it again,' Margaret's pleading tone soon gave way to anger, 'Else, you condemn yourself to hellfire.'_

' _I'm going, Momma,' Carrie stood her ground, 'And you can't stop me.'_

…

From an outside perspective, Christine Hargensen, though still unconscious, was at least in a stable condition. Inside her mind, however, was a cycle of torment:

' **Carrietta, you shall go to your closet.'**

' **For the last time, you crazy bitch,' Chris glared at Margaret, 'You're not my mo-'**

 **She was interrupt when Margaret grabbed her by the hair, 'Silence, girl,' and began dragging her towards the closet.**

' **Let me go, you cunt!', Chris tried to squirm.**

 **At this, Margaret stopped and slapped Chris. Again and again, til she lost the will to resist.**

 **Margaret grabbed her by the throat, 'One more word out of you, and I will bring out the leather, do you understand me?'**

' **Yes…ma'am,' Chris meekly answered.**

' **Good, now stay in your closet and pray,' Margaret shoved her into the darkness and slammed the door.**

 **The scene changed to the school cafeteria. Chris was waiting in line when she kept feeling herself being pinched on the arm.**

' **Quit it,' she gritted through her teeth.**

' **Quit what?', the boy behind her answered with a fake ignorance.**

 **Once she got the food, Chris was looking for a table to sit down at when she let out a cry of pain, 'Aaagh!', when she felt her underwear being pulled up.**

 **She was then shoved to the ground, her head hitting the floor.**

 **Chris held her head in pain as she watched, out of the corner of her eye, a shadow walk around her with a giggle, 'Sorry, pudding pop!'**

…

' _Joey…' Carrie placed a hand on her brother (who seemed paralyzed with fear)'s shoulder, 'It's okay, keep eating.'_

' _Get away from him, Carrietta!', Margaret yelled._

 _Growing enraged at seeing Josiah cringe under her mother's yelling, 'Momma…'_

 _Margaret continued, 'Do not taint his soul with your devilry!'_

 _Carrie blurted out, 'Momma, be quiet!'_

 _With that, Margaret fell silent. The kids looked on in surprise as Margaret realized she could now only speak in hushed whispers._

' _It's ok, Joey,' Carrie pulled her brother (still frozen in fear), 'You know I love you, don't you?'_

 _Josiah gave no response while Margaret, with all her fury bottled up, continued whispering 'witch'._


	9. Chapter 9

_Josiah was sitting by himself in the classroom, as was usual, when his teacher, Ms. Denise Farley approached, 'Josiah?'_

 _The boy looked up, 'Yes, ma'am?'_

' _Your mother's here to pick you up.'_

 _Noticing how pale the boy's face got at the utterance of this sentence, Farley asked, 'Is something wrong, sweetie?', to which Josiah shook his head, 'No, ma'am.'_

…

' _There you are,' Margaret gave Josiah a hug and a kiss on the forehead, 'Ready to go?'_

 _However, before they could leave the building, 'Excuse me, Mrs. White?'_

' _Yes?', Margaret turned to see Ms. Farley approach._

' _Might we have a minute to talk?'_

 _Margaret pointed at the hallway, 'Josiah, wait over there,'_

 _While Josiah walked away per his mother's instruction, Farley began, 'Well, Mrs. White, I wanted to have a word with you about Josiah…'_

' _Did he do something?', a twinge of fury hiding behind Margaret's dignified tone._

' _Not exactly,' Farley struggled to think up the proper words, 'Don't get me wrong. He's a sweet boy, but he's been making a few…disturbing comments on females, lately.'_

' _And?'_

' _And when I had a talk with him about it, he said you got these…from you.'_

' _Ahhh,' Margaret nodded her head, a glare developing in her eyes._

' _Mrs. White, with all due respect, I…'_

' _No,' Margaret spat out, 'I will not have you taint his mind!'_

' _Excuse me?'_

' _You know what I speak of,' Margaret seethed, 'leading him astray from the path of the Lord.'_

' _Mrs. White-,' Farley was cut off when Margaret yelled, 'No, I've heard enough!'_

' _Come, Josiah,' Margaret grabbed her son by the hand roughly and led him out of the building._

…

**Sample of interview by Deputy John Logan of Miss Denise Farley:

LOGAN: 'How would you describe Margaret White's demeanor on that day?'

FARLEY: 'Very upset, it seemed.'

LOGAN: 'And her picking the boy up herself, this was unusual?'

FARLEY: 'Yes. Usually, it was…', 'his sister that picked him up.'

LOGAN: 'Did you ever notice and suspect any abuse going on.'

FARLEY: 'Yes.'

LOGAN: 'How so?'

FARLEY: 'The occasional bruise…and how he reacted in her presence.'

LOGAN: 'And did you ever report this?'

FARLEY: '…No.'

…

' _Inside your closet, boy,' Margaret shoved Josiah into the closet, then slammed the door, 'And pray for the Lord's protection against your sister's sinful ways!'_

 _In the midst of the darkness, Josiah got on his knees and began his prayer, 'Oh Lord, please let this arguing in this house come to an end.'_

' _ **Kill the witch, Josiah.'**_

 _It was vaguely the sound of a grown man's voice, but somewhat distorted. Spooked, Josiah turned his head to find the source but there was nothing or no one in the closet except for him._

' _Momma?', Josiah called out in fear, 'Momma!'_

' _Be quiet boy!', Margaret screeched, 'and concentrate on your prayers!'_

…

' _MOMMA!', Carrie rushed into the house, a furious look on her face._

' _What is it, Carrietta?'_

' _Where's Josiah?!', Carrie demanded, 'I've just been to school and his teacher told me you picked him up!'_

' _Yes, I did,' Margaret told her, 'I put him in the prayer closet to heal him from your devilish influence?!'_

 _Carrie rushed for the closet. Margaret tried to intercept her but was thrown across the floor._

' _Momma, don't you ever hurt that boy again!', Carrie spat at her mother who laid on the floor, 'If you do…'_

 _She continued on the way to the closet, opened the door, and took her brother into her arms, 'It's ok, Joey…It's ok…'_


	10. Chapter 10

' _What do you mean she said she can't make it?'_

 _Tommy answered, 'She said she had to stay home to watch her brother.'_

 _Sue paused before responding, 'I could watch him.'_

' _What?' Tommy was stunned, 'Sue, there's no way I'm sticking you with babysitting duty on prom night.'_

' _It's ok,' Sue reassured him, 'just tell her I can watch him for the night.'_

 _Tommy thought over it for a moment, then gave his girlfriend a nod._

…

Sue was sitting in bed, reflecting. Now, she knew the reason Carrie had second thoughts was because she didn't want to leave Josiah alone with their increasingly unstable mother.

Now, everyone in town thought Margaret White was nuts. But not one of them realized how toxic her care was for the White kids. Because, Sue guilty surmised, no one in town cared enough to investigate, only stand around, giggle, and mock.

Sue, noticing hospital staff rushing around the halls, asked, 'What's going on?'

A nurse heard her, 'Oh, excuse me, Miss Snell, we're making preparation to move everyone to the hospital in Matton.'

'Matton?'

'Yes, due to the damage caused by the fires, we don't have enough resources to properly treat all the patients here.'

…

'Josiah?', the night before the move, Sue checked in on the boy.

Josiah sat up, his eyes gaining recognition of the girl, 'You?'

'Yeah,' Sue slowly entered through the doorway, 'How you feeling?'

The boy paused, then tears began streaming down his eyes.

Sue rushed to his bedside and gave him a hug, massaging his back gently as he cried into her chest, 'I'm so sorry.'


	11. Chapter 11

'So, what are you saying, sheriff?'

Sheriff Doyle reported, 'Mr., Mrs. Snell, we just got word that Margaret's mother is still alive and living in Matton,' 'Perhaps, she might take him in.'

'Are you kidding?,' the irate Sue was lying in bed.

'Now, Sue…'

'No, Mom,' Sue bellowed, sitting up, 'After the bang-up job she did raising her daughter, you want to entrust her with Josiah?'

'Miss, from what we've gathered so far, Margaret White's…mental troubles had nothing to do with anything her parents did, no signs or reports of abuse…'

'Well, nobody saw Margaret abuse her daughter,' Sue's father spoke up.

'Cause nobody cared enough to look into it,' Sue spitefully muttered.

'Miss, the woman had two children with her second, late husband,' the sheriff was trying his best to persuade, 'Both well-to-do adults now, by all accounts, no criminal history.'

'For God's sake, she never did anything for Carrie and she was her blood!', Sue yelled, 'Why do you think she would take in the boy her nutjob daughter adopted?'

…

 _Josiah was cutting up carrots with a knife when he heard from behind him, 'Joey?'_

 _'Yes?'_

 _ **STAB HER, JOSIAH.**_

 _Chop._

 _'About this prom thing…'_

 _ **STAB THE WITCH, JOSIAH.**_

 _Chop._

 _'I don't feel comfortable leavin' you alone with Momma…the way she's been acting. So, I talked to Tommy, and he said his friend can watch you while we're at prom.'_

 _'What?', Josiah turned around in surprise, the knife still in his hand, 'Go to a stranger's house?'_

 _'It'll be alright, Joey,' Carrie soothed him, 'Nothing bad'll happen. Just one night.'_

 _ **THE LORD COMMANDS THAT YOU STAB THE WITCH. YOU MUST NOT SUFFER A WITCH TO LIVE.**_

 _Josiah dropped the knife onto the counter, 'Ok.'_

…

Josiah awoke to find a nurse standing next to his bed, 'Wha-,'

'It's okay, sweetie,' the nurse soothingly spoke, 'Just need to move you.'

 **YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER, JOSIAH.**

Josiah paled when he heard the voice.

 **YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE. YOU SUFFERED THE WITCH TO LIVE.**

As his bed was moved out into the hall, Josiah leaned his ears on the pillow, trying to block out the voice.

 **AND NOW, HELL CAME TO CHAMBERLAIN, AND IT IS ALL ON YOUR HANDS.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chris Hargensen woke up, still in panic from her mental torment, in an unfamiliar setting. This was not the hospital in Chamberlain.

She stood up in bed. From the darkness, she could tell it was nighttime.

Wandering into the hallway, she came across a sign saying 'Matton General Hospital'.

Her only concern, at this point, was to find the boy and make sure he was safe.

…

 _Carrie, already dressed for the prom, was grabbing Josiah by the hand and rushing in the direction of the door._

" _Don't you step one foot out that door, Carrietta!"_

 _Reluctantly, Carrie turned to face her mother, "Leave it, Momma! Leave it!"_

" _Josiah!", Margaret screeched, causing the boy to cringe, "Come here, boy!"_

 _Carrie stood protectively in front of her brother, "Stop it, Momma!"_

" _You will listen to me, Carrietta!"_

 _Carrie took a deep breath, "No, Momma. From here on out, you are gonna listen to me."_

 _Glaring at her mother, Carrie spoke, "You are to go to the closet and stay there, not saying one word, not making one sound, 'till we leave."_

 _Margaret opened her mouth to speak, but found her tongue tied. Then, suddenly, she was shoved (telekinetically) into the closet, the door slammed shut in front of her._

 _Carrie knelt down to her brother's level, seeing the terrified look in her eyes, and gently led him to the door, "C'mon, Joey."_

 _Tommy was waiting for them on the porch. He gawked when he saw Carrie, "Wow, you look beautiful."_

 _Carrie blushed at the camera, "Thank you," then nudged Josiah on the shoulder, "Oh, this is my brother Josiah."_

 _Carrie gestured towards her prom date, "Joey, this is Tommy."_

 _Tommy smiled, "Hi there."_

 _Josiah only nodded in response._

" _So…shouldn't we be going?", Carrie asked._

" _Oh right," Tommy pointed at his car, parked in front of the driveway, "just gotta head to Sue's place, then we'll be on our way."_

 _Carrie nodded, "Alright, then."_

 _During the ride, while driving, Tommy could tell, from the solemn expression on his face, something was bothering Josiah._

" _You okay, kid?", he asked with concern on his face._

 _Carrie interrupted, "He's just shy is all."_

 _The car pulled up in front of the Snell residence. Sue was waiting on the grass._

" _Carrie?", Sue gasped in surprise at how pretty the other girl looked tonight before recovering, "I'm…um…sorry what I did the other day."_

 _Carrie nodded, averting looking Sue directly in the eye._

 _Sue knelt down to look the boy in the eyes and smiled, "Hello, there…", then paused, realizing she had never learned his name._

 _She looked at Carrie, who answered, "Josiah."_

 _Sue turned her attention back to the boy and regained her smile, "Josiah. I'm Sue."_

…

"Josiah? Josiah, wake up."

Josiah opened his eyes to find Chris sitting on the bed, looking him in the eyes, "You-"

Chris ruffled his hair gently in an attempt to sooth him, "Shush. It's okay. It's…"

"Joey? Just coming to che-get away from him!"

Chris turned around to see Sue Snell standing in the doorway, "Sue…", and went instantly pale.

Sue had a murderous glare in her eyes, "Outside. Now."

Sue waited until Chris had walked out to close the door, though not before glancing at the boy as he hid under his blanket.

"Sue, listen-"

Chris was interrupted when Sue slapped her across the face, "No. You listen!"

Sue then grabbed her former friend by the throat, "Your stupid prank got Tommy killed, you bitch!"

Chris could only choke out, "That was an acci-"

Sue let go of Chris' throat, but continued her tirade, "You were the one who set her off! You and that scumbag boyfriend of yours! You're responsible for all of this shit!"

Still catching her breath, Chris' response, "I know…I know…", gave Sue pause.

"Sue, when I was out…I was seeing her life-how Momma-", Chris cringed at what she reflexively referred to Margaret White as, "treated her, how…we treated her, how…"

The former queen bee had her head down in shame, "What I'm tryin' to say is…I know I did wrong…"

Sue's expression softened a bit, yet remained stern, "Well, it's too late for your 'remorse' to do much now."

"I know-I just wanted to see him," Chris paused (at this point, what would it matter if the truth got out), "Cause…"

Sue finished her sentence for her, "Cause he's your son?"

Chris looked up at her in shock, "You know?"

"I've been seeing Carrie's memories too. How she felt…"

Chris muttered, "I didn't see him-at all when I was under."

Sue answered, "That's because she wanted to punish you-make you experience all the misery she's been through, but without one of her few bright spots: him."

Sue shoved Chris up against a wall, "Listen, Chris, stay away from him. You've no right to call yourself his mother. Carrie was more of a mother to him than you ever were."

Chris wavered under Sue's glare, "I understand."

Sue let Chris go and began walking down the hallway. Then, she stopped, turning around to look at Chris.

"One more thing," she told her, "words' out on your role in the prank."

Sue took some satisfaction in the panic expressed via Chris' face, "Your 'pals' ratted you out. The sheriff has some questions he wants to ask you about that."

She was continuing to walk away when she heard, from behind her, "Sue?"

Sue turned around to look at Chris one last time.

"I'm sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

Sheriff Otis Doyle was standing on the porch of a house in Motton. He knocked on the door.

It flew open, revealing a woman with grey hair (with some traces of black still in there) wearing a red sweater.

"Mrs. Allison?", he asked.

"Yes?", she answered, a quake in her voice.

"Otis Doyle, Chamberlain Sheriff's Department. We spoke earlier on the phone."

Judith Allison gestured for the sheriff to enter, "Please come in."

Doyle set foot inside the house, "Thank you, ma'am."

"Is this about my daughter and…", Judith paused, "her daughter?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Can their bo…" another pause from Judith, "can they be released to be buried?"

"Margaret, yes…", Doyle answered solemnly, "but I'm afraid Carrietta's is being held for a-shall we say, professional to perform an autopsy…"

"I understand…", Judith responded, though it was clear her mind had some inner workings at that revelation.

"Now, the matter I came to speak with you about was the boy."

"Boy?", Judith asked curiously.

"Your grandson."

The older woman looked so stunned she could be knocked over with a feather, "I have a grandson?"

"You didn't know about him?"

"No," Judith shook her head, "Margaret shut me out of her life years back," her voice took on a wistful tone, "I only saw Carrietta when she was a baby…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, ma'am."

"The boy…what's his name?", she asked.

"Josiah Nathaniel."

Judith paused, soaking in the information, so Doyle continued, "Ma'am, if it's too much for you to handle right now, I can leave."

"No!" Judith cried out before taking on a calmer tone, "No, sheriff, please just get to the meat of what you're here for."

"Y'see, with his mother and sister dead, you're the closest living relative the boy has-and I want wondering if you'd be willing to take him in?"

Judith seemed interested but cautious, "Anyone else willing to?"

"There is one family-the Snells, they live in Chamberlain."

Judith mulled this over, "I'll have to talk this over with my kids-they'll be home soon…", then continued with a placating, "I promise I call you with an answer as soon as I can."

Doyle nodded, "Much obliged, ma'am," and said, before stepping out the door, "And again, sorry for your loss."

…

 _Josiah walked around the Snell residence, as if in awe at the various pieces of technology in the home._

 _Sue came up from behind him, "You wanna watch something?"_

 _The boy looked up at her, "Watch what?"_

" _On the TV"_

 _Josiah looked as if the word was alien to him, "What's a TV?"_

 _Sue stared at him in disbelief before pointing at the television set in the living room, "It's a box that you use to watch things that entertain you…", seeing the confusion on his face, Sue decided to simplify her language, "keep you happy."_

"… _Okay"_

…

John Hargensen was walking through the hospital hallway when he heard a voice that made his heart stop a beat.

"Is Norma okay?"

Christine. She was awake.

"She's suffered a severe concussion, but the doctors say she should make a full recovery."

The other voice was a man's.

John barged into the room. Christine was sitting in bed. A deputy was standing next to the bed.

"Excuse me!", he bellowed.

"Mr. Hargensen," the deputy turned to acknowledge his presence, all the while Chris looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Why are you talking to her without her attorney present?"

"Dad, I-," Chris began to speak when John cut her off, "Quiet, Christine," before turning towards the deputy, "now, you listen to me-"

Chris huffed and called out, "Dad!"

Now, with her father's attention on her, she told him, "I already confessed. I did it."

"Did what?", despite his faux ignorance, John's face began to go pale.

Chris sniffled, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "The prank. The blood. It was me."

…

"So that's where we're at."

Judith had just explained the course of her conversation with the sheriff to her twins, twenty-year old Russell and Mary, who were sitting down with her at each side of the kitchen table.

Mary, a brunette with long hair, spoke first, "I think we should. He is family after all."

Russell scoffed, "Since when have the Whites ever acted like family to us?"

"That's not this boy's fault, Russell!"

He remained indignant, "Still, we don't owe him anything."

"How can you say that? He's your nephew!"

"But the Sheriff said there's another family willing to take him, so I say let 'em!"

"Why are you acting like this?!"

"What do you think's gonna happen when folks find out we're related to…", Russell paused at the upcoming mention of the massacre perpetrator's name, "her. We should keep our heads down and not touch this mess with a ten foot pole!"

"Enough!", their mother bellowed, causing them to quit their bickering, as if they were still children in grade school.

"I've heard both your say," Judith told them, "now here's mine: I say we'll take him."

…

"Do you realize what you've done?", John bellowed at his daughter.

Chris, still seated in bed, nodded, "Yes."

The lawyer was furious, "You know that, with that freak dead, the town'll be hungry for the nearest living scapegoat they can get their hands on. And with that confession of yours, you might've just painted a bullseye on your back."

Chris solemnly nodded, "I know, Dad."

"Just…just answer this one for me: w-why would you confess?"

"Because I did it," Chris choked out, close to tears again, "and it's time for me to own up for what I've done."

…

Sue could feel the excitement that went through Carrie when it was announced that she was elected prom queen. The joy that she felt when she was she finally being accepted by the student body.

Her heart ached when she saw images of a smiling Tommy Ross flash through her mind while he was approaching the stage with her.

All the while, she dreaded what she knew was coming next: the fall of the pig's blood.


End file.
